Extraño pinchazo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-One-shot] El se sentía raro, no podía dejar de observarla…Sus ojos, sus labios...El físico, todo absolutamente todo de ella, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando con él!


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de InuYasha_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **Hurt/comfort**_ _/_ _ **Romance. [AU-One-shot ]**_ _Sesshomaru x Kagome_ _. Posibles Ooc._

 **Summary: [AU-One-shot]** _El se sentía raro, no podía dejar de observarla…Sus ojos, sus labios...El físico, todo absolutamente todo de ella, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando con él?!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extraño pinchazo.**

* * *

Todo llego de golpe, como si se tratara de una batalla contradictoria con su otro yo; ¿Cómo nació esa batalla? La única razón seria por _ella_. Hace tres días atrás las emociones apenas estaban surgiendo, al principio fue complicado luchar contra su otro yo, quien le recordaba de su desprecio hacia los humanos. Pero con _ella_ fue experimentando y calculando cada emoción, cada sentimiento, incluyendo las acciones y los errores… Eso fue lo que aprendió al tenerla bajo su cuidado y al de Rin.

Con ellas dos aprendió lo que es tener una familia, aunque la niña insistía en que se veían tiernos juntos. ¿Cómo _ella_ había llegado a su terreno? Pues fue por problemas con su medio hermano, InuYasha. Otra vez la volvió a provocar porque los rumores eran que…El propio hanyou quería revivir a un antiguo amor, se decía que el podía oírla del otro lado: a pesar de que la antigua sacerdotisa había dejado este mundo, ahora suplicaba por regresar una vez más, una segunda oportunidad. La relación entre la bestia de su medio hermano y de la terca humana se estaba quebrando lentamente…

Pero se distanciaron mucho con el pasar de los días. Rin quería tenerla cerca, como una madre, suplicaba para ser cuidada y protegida en sus brazos, incluyendo al demonio.

En esos tres días pasaron un acercamiento menos inesperado, la conversaciones se hacían mas abiertas entre ellos, no solo fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano, también diríamos un esfuerzo sobredemonio; Por el tema de que Sesshomaru detestaba a los humanos, aunque con Rin es un cuidado diferente como si se tratara de una hija, fueron aprendizajes mas profundos cuando _ella_ se involucro a su manada.

Jaken no comprendía el motivo de una cuarta presencia, es decir, sobre aquella humana tan terca que solo estaba en la manada de InuYasha, a veces no entendía mucho sobre las actitudes de su amo. Pero no le quedaba mucho remedio en aceptar las cosas que hacia, porque _él_ es el líder.

El acercamiento entre demonio e humana fue sobre pasando hasta llegar casi a un beso, pero no sucedió ya que el hanyou estaba preocupado por no tenerla cerca. Entonces fue donde _ella_ se alejo, con tristeza e dolor en sus ojos cafés.

— _¡¿Por qué no lucho por ella?!_ —su mente quería marearlo. Sesshomaru se había detenido, trataba de hacer como si _ella_ no hubiera aparecido en su manada. Aunque su otra parte comenzó a castigarlo con recuerdos de _casi_ un beso aproximado entre ellos. A veces la memoria es traicionera, eso lo admitía. ¿Por qué no lucho por _ella_? ¿Por qué no enfrento cara a cara contra InuYasha? Él creía que esa humana podría seguir estando enamorada del otro. Sabía que estaba pensando por los dos y no debía hacerlo, no debería estar suponiendo eso…Porque hasta la joven podría gritarle que no es verdad.

Ahora, el demonio la estaba observando todavía y se siente raro con esa belleza interna e externa que sobre salía de _ella,_ una nueva rosa que salió de la nada en la época feudal. Tan frágil, tan valiente a la vez: ruda ante muchos y frágil ante pocos. Esos ojos cafés tan brillosos de que, alguna vez los había visto cristalizados por las lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza y de Ira. Y su voz, a pesar de haberla soportado en gruñidos tercos, en griteríos fastidiosos después terminaba oyéndose suave, tranquila y tímida ante su presencia.

Los extraños pinchazos se hacían más profundos, no dolían pero lo estaban suavizando con admirarla en su práctica, esa humana estaba practicando para incrementar su energía con el arco y flecha, perforando cada blanco con tanta fuerza. Él se vía así, un blanco que estaba siendo perforado por esas extrañas emociones y sentimientos humanos del que evitaba ser afectado.

Miro hacia ambos lados para verificar de alguna otra presencia, aparte de ella sola pero no había nadie más. Kagome, estaba sola. Entre las ramas con hojas se camuflaba, pero decidió bajar de un solo salto para acercarse hacia ella.

— _K-Kagome—_ pronuncio su nombre en voz baja. Casi un susurro.

La azabache voltea hacia atrás, sonreía para él. Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, después de haber pasado días acompañando a su manada.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Vienes por Rin? —pregunto confundida. —Ella no esta conmigo, por si venias a buscarla. —aviso antes de saber su respuesta.

El youkai negó con la cabeza. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante para estar más cerca de _ella_.

— ¿A quien vienes a buscar? —volvió a interrogar, estaba frunciendo el ceño por no entender nada.

Abrió muy poco la boca, no le salían las palabras porque en ese momento los rayos del sol estaba resaltando todo el brillo de su belleza, él no podía dejar de observarla: sus ojos, sus labios, su físico, absolutamente todo de _ella._ Higurashi estaba sonrojada por esos ojos amarillentos tan penetrantes sobre ella.

—Vine a buscarte, K-Kagome. —respondió en seco.

Mientras mas avanzaba, la joven más retrocedía. Cuando choco su espalda contra un árbol, ya se estaba sintiendo acorralada.

— ¡Sesshomaru, InuYasha puede venir! —reacciono incomoda y colorada por la a proximidad del youkai. Sesshomaru negaba con la cabeza, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada sobre la bestia. Porque con su mente clara sabe lo que le falta, sabe por lo que tiene que luchar… Por _ella._

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? —comento al apoyar fuertemente la palma de su mano en el árbol. Seguía acorralándola aun más. Podía percibir sus nervios tras haber acercado la rodilla entre sus muslos, eso lo pensó apropósito para incomodarla. —Desde ahora en adelante hare lo posible para luchar por ti, no me importa la bestia de InuYasha. —hablo. Fue asomando su rostro para quedar a unos pocos centímetros. —Y para que sepas, tú no eres una segunda opción para mí, siempre serás la primera.

Los ojos cafés de _ella,_ tenían un brillo especial al ir haciendo contacto visual con los ojos amarillentos de él. El calor los estaba abrazando para que terminen uniéndose de una vez. Y así fue, por más que intente resistirse…Tarde o temprano caería en los brazos de su demonio.

Sus labios se habían unido en un cálido e fogoso beso, de la cual, Kagome dio un suspiro al continuar besándose. Se estaban por quedar sin aire; al parecer ambos deseaban este momento, quizás no solo puede ser después de aquellos tres días, sino puede ser que se buscaban ya desde antes…

— _Te amo, Sesshomaru._ _—_ confesaba a ir separando sus labios.

—T-Te amo humana—bromeo. Vio la mirada furiosa de la joven, por lo que el solo sonríe por lo bajo y aclara su garganta para pronunciar bien su nombre. Aun así, le gusta cuando se enoja pero ella no lo sabrá hasta que le obligue a hablar. —T-Te a-amo, K-Kagome. —mantenía el semblante frívolo en sus palabras, pero trasmitía esa sensación cálida a la vez con tan solo verlo sonreír de lado.

¿Qué era ese extraño pinchazo? Siempre le causaba una molestia cuando estaba sin o con _ella,_ primero eran los recuerdos donde siempre enfocaban su belleza tanto como interna y externa, luego, lo segundo se trataba de la ausencia, es decir, su propia imaginación causaba un recuerdo de presencia en cualquier lugar en donde estuviera…¿Acaso era un juego? No, su frio corazón estaba latiendo después de mucho tiempo. Se trataba de ese sentimiento tan impulsivo e emocional, un castigo mortal para los demonios y algo hermoso para los seres humanos. Si, era _amor._ Por mas que quisiera desviar ese pinchazo ese castigo mortal lo hechizaba, lo quería cambiar pero estaba vez en proteger y en querer algo que le pertenece…En este caso, es _ella,_ Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? ._. se que fue corto. Espero que les haya gustado jejeje** **hace mucho que no publicaba por el fandom jejeje, y bueno, me llego la inspiración jajajaj xD. Capaz escriba otro sobre SesshoxKag.**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
